Ion Detonator
Overview The Ion Detonator is a Furon's take on a grenade lancher, it lobs a plasmatic Ion Bomb, in which the lob can be charged, called 'Detonators'. These bombs either explode within approximately ten seconds or can be detonated remotely at will. It is one of the strongest weapons in Crypto's Arsenal, able to take out most vehicles with a single Detonator. Be aware however, the explosion can damage Crypto if he's inside the blast radius for most games. Its upgrades consist of increases to damage, blast radius, '''and ammo capacity'. for most versions of this gun. ID-47 / 59 The first usable model of the Ion Detonator, it is the last weapon Crypto obtains for handheld weaponry, and it is the most powerful of them. Its ammo capacity maxes out at 20 bombs. While it doesn't do much damage to Crypto, it can stun him. * '''Upgrade 1:' Increased ammo capacity * Upgrade 2: Increased area of effect * Upgrade 3: Increased ammo capacity and damage ID-69 The second version, obtained in DAH! 2, ID-69 comes with the smallest max ammo at 8 bombs when fully upgraded. It damages Crypto than any other model, taking out approximately 3/4 of his shield with a blast detonated near him. Since the Blisk were a threat in the second game, ID-69 can have it's effectivity against the Blisk upgraded. Otherwise, ID-69 is identical to its predecessor. * Ion Disruption Coils: Increases Detonator damage ** Crab Radiation Dampener: Detonators are effective against the Blisk * Ion Storage Beta: '''Increases Detonator capacity to 4 ** '''Ion Storage Gamma: '''Increases Detonator capacity to 6 *** '''Ion Storage Thetan: '''Increases Detonator capacity to 8 ID-75 Appearing in Destroy all Humans! Big Willy Unleashed, ID-75 is the first of its models to not stun Crypto, Its ammo capacity maxes out at 10. It has a strange metal clang sound when the gun is fired, suggesting the gun is fired in a more primitive way. * '''Ion Containment Bubble: Increase Ion Detonator capacity to 6 ** Ion Containment Torus: Increase Ion Detonator capacity to 10 * Ion Disruption Magnifier: Increase the Ion Detonator's blast radius and damage ** Increased Radial Boomology: Maximize the Ion Detonator's blast radius and damage ID-77 / 79 The latest model of the Ion Detonator, ID-77, is a more unique version of its predecessors. This version doesn't harm Crypto at all, and It is the only weapon usable during Time Stop. ID-77 has cluster bomb-esque upgrades, allowing for additional Detonators to be released after the first detonation. With one very expensive upgrade, the ID-77 can max out its ammo at 999! * Enhanced Ion Containment 1: Increases Detonator ammo capacity ** Enhanced Ion Containment 2: Further increases Detonator ammo capacity *** Enhanced Ion Containment 3: Increases Detonator ammo capacity to maximum * Ion Disruptor coils 1: Increases Detonator damage radius ** Ion Disruptor coils 2: Increases Detonator damage radius to maximum * Ion Array 1: Detonation creates 1 additional Detonator ** Ion Array 2: Detonation creates 2 additional Detonators *** Ion Array 3: Detonation creates 3 additional Detonators Trivia * A duplicate of the Ion Detonator is wielded by Blasto, Crypto's son. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! * Destroy All Humans! 2 * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Weapons Category:Basic weapons Category:Furon Technology Category:Furon Category:Cryptosporidium Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon